headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones
Henry Jones, Jr. is a fictional archaeologist, teacher, and adventure hero, and the main character featured in the Indiana Jones film series developed by creator George Lucas and director Steven Spielberg. Primarily portrayed by actor Harrison Ford, he was introduced in the 1981 feature film Raiders of the Lost Ark, which has since come to be titled Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. The character came about as part of George Lucas' love for the old 1930s adventure serials. Henry "Indiana" Jones was an American archaeologist most famously known as Indiana Jones or Indy. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. Read more... Raiders of the Lost Ark is an American live-action feature film of the adventure genre. It was directed by Steven Spielberg with a screenplay written by Lawrence Kasdan based on a story treatment by franchise creator George Lucas. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures and Lucasfilm, Ltd. and premiered theatrically in the United States on June 12th, 1981. The movie stars Harrison Ford in the role of Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. - an archaeologist and college professor who journeys across the globe of the 1930s in search of rare artifacts so they can be preserved in a museum. Co-starring in the film is Karen Allen as the female lead, Marion Ravenwood, who also happens to be Ford's love interest in the film. John Rhys-Davies plays the part of Sallah, who is a friend of both Indiana and Marion and aids them in trying to escape from their Nazi adversaries. The film also stars Paul Freeman as the villain, Belloq, Ronald Lacey as Toht, Denholm Elliott as Marcus Brody, Alfred Molina as Satipo, Wolf Kahler as Dietrich and Vic Tablian as Monkey Man. Read more... Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is an American feature film of the action & adventure genres. It is the second installment in the ongoing Indiana Jones film series and follows the 1981 smash hit Raiders of the Lost Ark. The movie was directed by Steven Spielberg with a screenplay written by Willard Huyck and Gloria Katz based on a story treatment by franchise creator George Lucas. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Lucasfilm, Ltd. and premiered theatrically on May 23rd, 1984. The movie stars Harrison Ford as Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr. - the only returning cast member from Raiders of the Lost Ark. The female lead is played by Kate Capshaw in the role of annoying lounge singer Willie Scott. Actor Ke Huy Quan plays the part of Indy's juvenile sidekick Short Round. The main villain of the movie is Mola Ram, who is played by Indian actor Amrish Puri. Other cast members include Philip Stone as Captain Blumburtt, Rushan Seth as Chattar Lal, and Roy Chiao as Lao Che. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade is an American feature film of the action & adventure genres. It is the third film in the greater Indiana Jones saga, and the second sequel. It follows the release of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. The movie was directed by Steven Spielberg with a screenplay written by Jeffrey Boam based on a story treatment by franchise creator George Lucas. It was produced by Lucasfilm Ltd. and distributed through Paramount Pictures and premiered theatrically in the United States on May 24th, 1989. The film stars Harrison Ford as the titular Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr., with Sean Connery entering playing Indy's father, Henry Jones, Sr. Actor Denholm Elliott returns to the franchise as Marcus Brody, as does John Rhys-Davies as Sallah. River Phoenix plays a young Indiana and actress Alison Doody plays a villainess named Elsa. Another prime antagonist is Julian Glover who plays Walter Donovan. Richard Young plays a proto-Indy character named Fedora. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is an American feature film of the adventure genre. It is the fourth installment in the Indiana Jones film series and the only movie released in the 2000s. The film was directed by Steven Spielberg with a screenplay written by David Koepp, based on a story treatment by George Lucas and Jeff Nathanson. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Lucasfilm and premiered theatrically in the United States on May 22nd, 2008. The movie stars original actor Harrison Ford as Doctor Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr., while also seen the return of Karen Allen as Marion Ravenwood. Actor Shia LaBeouf makes his debut in the franchise as Mutt Williams - a motorcycle-riding greaser who finds himself pulled into the aging Indiana's exploits. Cate Blanchett plays the movie's main antagonist, Irina Spalko, with Ray Winstone as George "Mac" Michael, and John Hurt as Professor Oxley, Jim Broadbent as Dean Charles Stanforth, and Igor Jijikine as Dovchenko. The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles is an American live-action television series of the adventure genre. It is based on the character of Henry "Indiana Jones, Jr., who was popularized by his own series of films by director Steven Spielberg and franchise creator George Lucas. The TV series, which obviously takes place prior to the movies, was developed by Paramount Network Television, Amblin Entertainment and Lucasfilm. It ran for three seasons between March 1992 and July 1993 on ABC and the Family Channel, spanning a total of twenty-eight episodes, as well as four telemovies. As the show spanned several timelines, the role of Indiana Jones was played by multiple actors. George Hall played a 93-year-old Henry Jones, who served as the narrator for the framing sequence of the show. Corey Carrier played the character ages 8-10, Sean Patrick Flanery played Jones ages 16-21, and original actor Harrison Ford also appeared on the show playing a 50-year-old Indiana Jones.